Dramione Through the Years- A Series
by SlytherinsBeater
Summary: There is no summary for any of the one-shots. They will start from year 4 to year 6 which I will write 3x. Please enjoy this series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there readers, just a little announcement: this oneshot will actually be part of a series of onshots leading up to the sixth year- years 4, 5 and 6 which will be in two parts so keep an eye out.**

Draco was getting frustrated with the pug faced Slytherin girl beside him who clinger onto his bony arm with a firm grip. despite his attempts at trying to decline his parents wishes to escort her to the Yule Ball his father threatened to break his Nimbus 2001. Of course he couldn't refuse.

"Draco, are you even listening to me?" Draco couldn't concentrate because all of his thoughts were on Hermione Granger. Why couldn't he get her out of his head.

He shook his head as if to get her out.

"Hmm? What did you say?" He asked not really caring if he heard her or not.

"I said. 'Are we going to sit down inside?" She repeated.

Draco didn't really want to be around people right now. All he could think about was the bushy haired Gryffindor.

"No. You go ahead, I'm just going to get some air." He tells her and un-clings her arm from his. She straightens herself up and struts over to the Great Hall where the actual ball would be taking takes a few deep breaths.

He almost asked her a week ago. He almost asked Hermione Granger. He almost didn't feel like himself. All of a sudden thousands of whispers break out from Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students alike. he turned his body, facing where the whispers were coming from.

Descending the stair case was the most beautiful witch he had ever seen. When he squinted his eyes to see clearer he noticed it was Granger. the 'Know it all Mudblood' but the word 'mudblood seemed to be the wrong word to describe the girl in the periwinkle blue dress descending down the stair case. Draco stood there in shock. That was until a familiar Bulgarian Quidditch player and Tri-Wizard champion took her arm. Draco's jaw clenched. Viktor Krum lead Granger towards the other champions who were already heading into the Great Hall to start off the ball. He couldn't help but feel jealous of Krum. He wanted to be the one to hold her hand to dance all night with her. To hold her.

Blaise Zabini was the first to notice that Draco was out of sorts. Blaise noticed him staring and went to see what he was staring at or 'who' in Draco's case.

"Why don't you ask her for a dance?" Blaise asked his best friend. Draco whipped his head around in surprise, reluctantly taking his eyes of Hermione.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbles a reply, he could almost feel blood rushing up to his cheeks.

"I know you're supposed to be all 'Anti- Muggleborn, Pureblood Supremacist' but you're just embarrassing yourself just sitting here staring. Even Pansy is starting to notice and she's not even that bright. Go Draco." Blaise encourages him.

Draco takes a deep breath in and before heading over to Krum and Hermione, but before he can even take a step Hermione stars chatting to Scarhead and Weasel. Of all people she had to be talking to Potter and Weasley but the conversation soon turned dark. Draco could hear Granger and Weasley's yelling match from his corner.

"YOU'RE FRATERNISING WITH THE ENEMY!" Weasley yells at Hermione, his pale freckled face turning red.

"THE ENEMY? HOW DARE YOU! THIS TOURNAMENT IS ABOUT INTERNATIONAL MAGICAL COOPERATION! MAKING FRIENDS!" Hermione yelled back. Weasley grabs Potters arm who looked like the pacifist he was when it came to Granger and Weasley and stormed out of the Great Hall but Granger didn't follow her friends like he thought she would.

"Go after her." Blaise whispers into his ear. Draco almost forgot he as there. Without being told twice he rushed after the beautiful Gryffindor heading towards the snow covered courtyard.

When Draco reach the courtyard he found Hermione sobbing violently on the floor of the covered hallway. As if sensing someones presence she snapped her head up.

"What do you want malfoy?! I have no self-esteem left so your names won't make a difference." She said softly and starting crying again. Draco slowly walked towards her unsure of whether he was being kind or stupid but as soon as he stiffly knelt down and wrapped one arm around the crying girl. The next move surprised him. Instead of moving away Granger sobbed into his chest. Draco wrapped his other arm around her.

"I heard you and the Weasel yelling. May I ask what happened?" He inquires. Bravely.

Hermione's sobbing stopped and she looked up at him.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Oh, so I can't be nice to a pretty girl?" He throw back at her.

"Ron doesn't seem to think so." She mumbles into his chest, almost making his chest vibrate.

"So you're upset the Weasel didn't ask you?" So that's what the argument was about. She looked up, no longer looking sad but angry.

"Do you know how he asked me? As a last resort by the way. He said 'Hermione, you're a girl'. He has the emotional range of a teaspoon!" She growls out.

"Hey...? Draco interrupts her ranting, gently grabbing and caressing her cheek with his thumb, wiping away stray tears.

"You shouldn't be anyones last resort." He whispered. Draco could hear their shaky and uneven breaths.

"Dance with me." He whispers, her breath hitches before she nods her head in acknowledgment.

Draco stood up and pulled Hermione up gently where they both walked towards the middle of the courtyard where charms were cast to prevent any more falling snow and cold from seeping through. With the music still playing in the background it was like nothing else existed, it was just the two of them.

"I'm sorry." He whispered out of nowhere, but she felt the sincerity from the simple apology.

"I'm sorry for the World Cup, for last year and every year since I've met you. I am so goddamn sorry." He whispered, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. Hermione couldn't hold back her smile that reached her ears. never in her entire life did she expect Draco Malfoy, poster boy for Pureblood Supremacy would apologise to her.

"Why are you smiling? I've been a twat to you for four years and now you're smiling. Did I say something?" he asked, still swaying with Hermione to the music that was playing in the Great hall.

"it's what you said. I just never expected that you of all people to say that. Thank you." She said looking into her grey stormy eyes and cupping his face in her hands. She had no idea where that move came from and Draco was just as shocked as Hermione. As if waiting for permission Draco slowly leaned in and captured his already cold lips on Hermione's.

Her mind was spinning as he kissed her. Never in a billion years did she think Draco Malfoy would be kissing her, nor she him. Merlin was it amazing but before she knew it he pulled away.

"Draco... What... Was... That?" She asked breathlessly, as she spoke puffs of air could be seen, then he notice her golden brown eyes and her no pink cheeks.

She was so bloody beautiful.

But before he could answer he kissed her again both of them getting caught up in the kiss. Their bodies moulded together as if there was still space between them they wanted to get rid of. He bit her lip and as she let out a gentle moan he slipped his tongue in like the Slytherin he was. Neither of them let go as if they were each other's lifelines, Hermione combed her fingers through his hair and starting gently rolling the strands of hair at the back through her fingers, this time leaving him to moan in pleasure. He deepened the kiss. Both of their hands got lost in each others hair, neither of their lips parting- not even when the music stopped and the students cleared out.

All they noticed were each other.


	2. Chapter 2

A One-Time Thing

Hermione shivered against her thick wooly scarf. Her ears pink from the cold frosty air. Shoving her gloved hands in her jacket pockets, she looked next to her. Her two best friends; Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They were having a heated argument about Quidditch. Having no interest in the topic she looked ahead as they reached Hogsmeade Village. Left over snow littered the rooftops and the front of the shops. The shop keepers regularly came out and shuffled the snow away from the doorways. For mid- February, it was a rather cold day. Lots of snow still littering Hogwarts and it's villages.

"I'm off to Madame Puddifoot's. I will see you guys back up at the castle." Harry informed his best friends.

"Give Cho a big kiss from me!" Ron joked, a whisper of jealousy spread across Harry's eyes. He elbowed his friend in the stomach. Ron bent over, struggling to catch his breath.

"I was kidding." He breathed out. Hermione rubbed his back comfortingly.

"I will see you back in the common room. Ron. Go kiss someone else's girlfriend." And he was off, leaving Hermione alone with Ron.

On Valentine's day.

"Come on Ronald, let's go into The Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the tavern.

They entered the establishment and were met with warmth. Shrugging off their jackets, scarves, beanies and gloves they walked over to an empty table

They sat down and talked amongst themselves, completely oblivious to Draco Malfoy and his friends on the opposite side of the room.

Draco Malfoy sat opposite his friends; Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle and unfortunately, Pansy Parkinson could be found clinging to his arm and rested her head against his shoulder.

Draco was clearly uncomfortable. Blaise being the dedicated friend he was noticed this.

"Draco mate, can you please go and get us some butterbeers?" Blaise asked his friend.

His eyes met Draco's and flickered towards the bar where Hermione Granger, in all her Gryffindor glory, stood at the bar, arguing with Madame Rosmerta.

Draco suddenly excused himself and made his way towards the bushy haired witch.

On the pretense of _only_ getting butterbeer.

When three feet away, Draco stood frozen.

He hadn't talked to her since last year. Since their kiss.

He turned his head to catch Blaise's eye, but he was busy _trying_ to flirt with Pansy.

Taking a deep breath, Draco moved in towards Hermione.

"Five butterbeers please." Draco asked the bar keep. The bar keep let out a small grunt and turned around to make the warm drinks.

Hermione then turned at the familiar voice. Her mouth was open as if to speak but nothing came out.

"It's good to see you Granger." Draco acknowledged the Gryffindor.

Hermione cleared her throat before replying, "it is a surprise."

Draco arched his eyebrow, "how is it a surprise? The Three Broomsticks is a popular place to meet with friends."

"But we're not friends, are we?"

This time it was Draco who was speechless.

But that didn't discourage him in away.

He moved closer to whisper in her ear. His breath warm and tingly on her neck.

"Why don't we find out?"

Draco moved way from Hermione, taking the warmth with him and walked into the bathroom. Hermione hesitated for a moment, as if to think about what this would mean. But then she stopped analyzing it and gathered her Gryffindor courage she was so proud of, and walked in the direction of the blonde Slytherin.

Blaise Zabini reluctantly tore his eyes away from Pansy and looked over to the bar, as he watched the two teenagers walk into the bathroom.

Hermione and Ron did not see Harry in the common room after their Hogsmeade trip. They finally found him piling his plate high with mash potato and lamb chops. Ron slid in next to Harry, with their backs to the Slytherin table and Hermione was left facing them.

"So… How was your date with Cho?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry looked at the food and suddenly found them more interesting than his friends.

"Yeah mate. How was the date?"

Harry blushed crimson.

"It was alright." He replied modestly.

"So how was Hogsmeade?" He asked Ron and Hermione.

At Harry's comment, Hermione's eyes locked with Draco's who was sitting, facing her on the Slytherin table. She thought she saw a shadow of a smirk.

A soft blush reached her cheeks as she remembered what happened in the bathroom at The Three Broomsticks.

Ron and Harry did not notice.

"We went and warmed up with a butterbeer in The Three Broomsticks. That Madame Rosmerta, she's mental that one. It's her hair. Anyway, then we went to

Honeydukes; got some sugar quills, pepper imps and exploding bonbons. And then to Spintwitches and Zonkos. Harry, the Quidditch sets are on sale!"

Harry and Ron then dived into the topic of Quidditch.

It was as if it was all they talked about.

Ginny soon pulled her out of her thoughts as she tore herself away from Dean.

"Has he made a move yet?" The Weasley witch asked Hermione.

Hermione ducked her head down and started shoving chicken into her mouth.

After chewing and swallowing, she replied nonchalantly, "I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"I have seen him looking at you. I saw you blush before, when you looked over."

"Shut up." Hermione murmured as she continued eating her dinner.

"So something did happen." Hermione put down her fork and turned towards Ginny.

"Ginny, I promise, I will tell you everything but after dinner. It is too public in here. When we head back up to the common room, I promise to tell you _everything._ " Ginny let out a wide grin and was just about to turn back around to Dean when Hermione interrupted her.

"Has Harry noticed yet?" Ginny's grin faded.

"No. Not yet." Her eyes saddened.

"Is that why you are still with Dean?" Ginny nodded.

"I was hoping dating Dean would make him jealous, but it only set off Ron. It's stupid Cho Chang who won't stop snogging Harry for him to even glance at me."

"Well from what I heard, I don't think it's not going to last much longer. Apparently on their date, Cho didn't stop talking about Cedric the whole time." Ginny finally let out a small smile.

"Really?"

"I think so."

"Thanks Hermione. You would think Harry and Ron would pick up on a few things relating to romance, being friends with you and all but it's like the only thing that actually gets through their thick skulls is Quidditch."

"I know!"

"Anyway, thank you so much, and I still do want to hear everything about it when we go back up to the dormitories.

As soon as Dumbledore dismissed all the students from dinner, everyone crowded around to get to their common rooms. It wasn't until she was finally on top of the moving staircase on the third floor that a hand pulled at her.

She didn't see who pulled her aside to Godric knows where. It took her few moments and the realisation that she had a wand to finally see her captor.

Hermione wasn't sure if she was surprised or confused.

His silver eyes were illuminated by her wand, his blonde hair neatly falling over his eyes.

Hermione opened her mouth, and just as she was about to ask what he was doing here but his lips were soon on hers. She didn't protest as he pressed his mouth against hers, pulling her closer towards him.

She moved her lips against his, slowly at first, as if to taste his lips, then fast and passionately as she threw her whole body into the kiss. It seemed though, that he was a bit more desperate than she was and they were quickly slammed against some sort of shelf of some sort. His tongue soon discovered her mouth, which she opened the first chance she could get. His hands ran through her bushy mane, moaning into her mouth as she did something with her teeth and the bottom of his lip. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of his shirt pulling him closer. Their tongues and mouths discovering unknown territory, that was also somewhat familiar.

Hermione, then, was the first to pull away. Draco almost desperate to hold onto that moment, held her face, keeping their final kiss, chaste.

"Wha- what- was that?" She stuttered out. She had to lean against the door for support. Her knees felt like jelly.

"That. Granger was a one time thing." Was all he said as he pushed open the cupboard door and walked to his common room.

Leaving Hermione breathless and furious.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Acknowledgement (3.0)/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Hermione sat down on one of the pillars in the courtyard and took out her Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook. It was good a day to spend indoors. It was coming up to the last two weeks of autumn, the red and orange leaves started to turn brown; their descent began and a light breeze blew across the lake. Ripples could be seen as the wind blew. It felt like a nice to time to relax. She really wanted to get her homework done before the Christmas break, and Professor Snape would undoubtedly throw some more homework in to complete before they could say 'Merry Christmas'. Hermione was very excited for this Christmas, she and her parents were going to New Zealand. The witch was just about to start her essay on the '15 ways of differentiating a Grindylow and a mermaid' when an all too familiar voice spoke up./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Aren't you supposed to be eating inside with your Gryffindor buddies, not outside doing homework?" Draco Malfoy's snarky voice reached her ears. Hermione did not look up as she struggled to start her essay./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Go away Malfoy." He obviously didn't get the hint./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Come on, what's wrong Granger?" Hermione ignore him as she read over her notes. It was time he had a taste of his own medicine. "Answer me granger." She still ignored him./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Hermione, what's wrong?" Her quill slipped out of her hands. She dropped her trembling hands into her lap and slowly looked up at the blonde in front of her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""What did you just call me?" Draco seemed confused at first, then his eyes widened in recognition./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Never mind… I… Umm… Lunch… Bye!" Draco Malfoy scrambled down the corridor towards the Great Hall where he rest of the school was eating lunch./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Hermione glared at Draco across the hall at dinner, oblivious to anybody else, except for Ginny who was definitely rooting for them. "Why are you starring daggers at Malfoy? Apart from the obvious." She asked her best friend./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;"Hermione was pulled out of her detailed day dream about how to hex the said blonde./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""I was sitting outside in the courtyard at lunch—"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""So that's where you were. Ron and Harry thought you were in the library." Hermione gave the Weasley warning glance./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""Yes. Anyway, I was sitting outside at lunch doing the essay Snape assigned us and Malfoy appears out of no where. I thought I'd give him a taste of his own medicine after snogging me senseless in a broom cupboard and then ignoring me for another year. So I ignored him. He must have really wanted to talk to me up until he blurted out my first name, choked, and sprinted towards the Great Hall!"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""So you are angry he ignored you?" Hermione took a huge gulp of pumpkin juice, however, the juice must have gone down the wrong pipe because she soon found herself out of breath and choking. Ginny gave her back a strong thump and Hermione found herself breathing again./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""This game of Cat and Mouse is getting frustrating." Ginny shot at her friend. Then an idea popped into Ginny's head. In her opinion, it was bloody brilliant./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-kerning: none;""You know how you were invited to Slughorn's Christmas Party? Well you should invite Cormac McLaggen. He has been making eyes at you all year and it is sure to get emhim/em jealous."/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 14px;"Hermione thought it through in her head. It was a good plan. The only question was— did she want this? How had he suddenly overcome sixteen years of blood prejudice stuffed into him by his emDeath Eater/em father?/p 


End file.
